That Day
by kuroshironimu
Summary: Hari itu, aku tidak suka hari itu. Hari dimana akal sehat seakan terlupakan, dan yang ada di pikiran hanyalah bagaimana aku membunuh biang keladinya. Semua bermula dari hari itu.  belated  G30S/PKI tribute. Explanations inside.


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya. Indonesia © punya saya.

* * *

_Indonesia terdiam menatap sumur tersebut, mengindahkan tentara-tentara yang sudah berkerumun di sekelilingnya. Satu demi satu, sesosok tubuh tak bernyawa diangkat dari dalam sumur dan digeletakkan. Laki-laki muda berambut hitam berantakan berjalan ke arah perwira-perwira kebanggaannya yang kini sudah tinggal badan._

_Tatapan matanya kosong, dan dia tidak mendengar sepatah kata pun yang diucapkan seorang tentara padanya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah…_

_Bunuh.

* * *

_

"PASTAAA~!"

Teriakan itu kemudian mengawali kekacauan yang biasa terjadi saat rapat dunia. United Nations yang tidak berdaya meredakan kekacauan, hanya menghela nafas dan duduk di pojokan sambil membaca laporan, seakan dia tidak melihat kekacauan yang sedang terjadi tepat di depan matanya.

Sementara para Negara malah asyik dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada yang peduli sama sekali dengan rapat yang telah terabaikan, kecuali mungkin Germany yang sekarang sedang stress menanggapi teriakan tanpa henti Veneziano yang terus-terusan merengek meminta pasta dan beberapa Negara lain yang masih punya akal sehat. Walaupun, mungkin, akal sehat mereka akan sirna jika mereka terus-terusan duduk di ruang rapat ini setelah beberapa waktu, minimal 30 menit.

Di ujung, para Negara Asia juga asyik bicara pada tetangga masing-masing, tidak peduli dengan kekacauan yang terjadi pada Negara Eropa ataupun Amerika. Taiwan sedang mengobrol dengan Hong Kong yang sedang merencanakan plot untuk meledakkan rumah England, South Korea sedang berusaha melakukan aksi tidak senonoh pada China, Negara Asia Selatan sedang bertukar pikiran tentang nasib malang mereka, dan Negara Asia Tenggara sedang mengobrol ngalor ngidul.

Kecuali satu, satu orang yang hanya duduk diam di antara tetangga-tetangganya, sebuah senyum kecil aneh terpampang di wajahnya yang hampa.

* * *

_PKI. Gerwani._

_Partai Komunis Indonesia dan Gerakan Wanita Indonesia._

_Dua organisasi itu terngiang di pikiran Indonesia. PKI… PKI-lah dalang dari pembunuhan ini. Gerwani yang membantu mereka menyiksa para perwira sebelum mereka dibunuh—atau begitulah rumor yang telah beredar. Indonesia tidak peduli, dia memercayai rumor tersebut, dan dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi._

"_Bunuh semua anggota PKI dan Gerwani yang terlibat," ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Mereka semua harus dibunuh…"

* * *

_

"Indonesia?" Singapore menatap kakak sulungnya itu dengan alis mengerut. Orang yang bersangkutan tidak menjawab, tapi senyum kecil itu masih terpampang di wajah hampanya. "Woi, Indonesia~?" panggil Singapore lagi, mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Indonesia.

Akhirnya Indonesia menatapnya, sambil tersenyum kecil dan suara yang luar biasa kalem. "Ya, Singapore?"

Singapore terdiam, aura kakaknya sedikit mengingatkannya pada… Russia. "Kau… tidak apa-apa kan? Enggak sakit atau semacamnya?"

Indonesia menggeleng, dan hanya tersenyum kecil. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa… ahahaha… ahaha…"

Ya, Indonesia tertawa. Tertawa kecil, namun cukup membuat bulu kuduk Singapore berdiri dan dia cepat-cepat menjauh dari kakaknya sebelum dia menerima aura _psycho_ yang jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding aura-aura yang pernah dikeluarkan kakaknya.

"_Indonesia kenapa sih…?"

* * *

_

"_Aku mohon! Demi Tuhan, aku bukan anggota PKI! Aku berani bersumpah!"_

_Indonesia hanya menatap pria di depannya dengan tatapan hampa. Orang-orang yang dibawa ke hadapannya juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Tapi tidak ada yang peduli, orang-orang yang sudah menangkap sang terdakwa tidak peduli, dan itu mempengaruhi akal sehat personifikasi Negara mereka sendiri._

_Indonesia tidak bereaksi, bahkan sampai orang itu diseret menjauhinya dan beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar teriakan penuh kesakitan yang menyayat hati._

_Hati personifikasi Negara itu tidak tergerak, dan dia menatap wanita yang sudah jatuh terduduk, menangis dan memohon dilepaskan padanya. Dia menatap wanita itu, setengah jijik._

"_Gerwani?"

* * *

_

"Kenapa, Singapore?" tanya Brunei, melihat cowok cantik itu terdiam ketakutan sambil melirik-lirik ke arah Indonesia.

Singapore terkesiap, dan dia segera mengisyaratkan Brunei untuk mendekat. Begitu Brunei sudah mendekat, dia segera menarik Brunei. "Hey, kau tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Indonesia? Dia mulai bertingkah seperti Russia…"

Brunei mengerutkan keningnya, dan mencuri pandang pada kakak sulungnya yang masih saja pada posisinya semula. Diam, dengan senyum aneh terkembang di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Brunei pelan, mengangkat bahunya.

"Hayo, duaan di depan publik!" seru Malaysia tiba-tiba, membuat kedua adiknya terperanjat.

"Bukan itu, tahu!" geram Singapore kesal setelah dia dan Brunei menghadiahi Malaysia sebuah jitakan maknyus di kepala. "Btw, Lay, kau tahu tidak Indonesia kenapa?"

Malaysia mengusap kepalanya, dan mengangkat bahu cuek. "Mana kutahu, memang aku peduli?"

Tak lama kemudian, Timor Leste mendatangi mereka. "Kenapa sih, kakak-kakak pada ribut?" tanya gadis hitam mungil itu, memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan heran.

Ketiga kakaknya tidak menjawab, hanya terdiam sambil sesekali melirik Indonesia. "Sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Brunei tiba-tiba.

"1 Oktober," jawab Timor Leste polos.

Mereka berempat terdiam, dan sesuatu terlintas di pikiran mereka.

_Hari itu._

_

* * *

_

_Puas rasanya._

_Indonesia menatap mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan di depannya, sebuah senyum kecil kembali terukir di wajahnya. Dia pun segera berbalik, membiarkan rakyatnya melakukan apapun terhadap mayat-mayat itu dan kembali ke rumahnya._

_Dia membuka pintu rumahnya yang kosong, dan terduduk di atas sofa. Dia lama terdiam, sampai dia melihat tangannya. Tangannya berwarna merah, ternoda oleh darah. Begitu juga bajunya._

_Indonesia hanya terpaku, sampai dia memproses kembali hal-hal yang sudah dia lakukan beberapa hari lagi._

_Apa yang dia lakukan? Menyiksa, membunuh, menyiksa, membunuh... sebuah rotasi yang tidak pernah terlewatkan selama beberapa hari ini. Dia pun mengingat semua, ratapan para pria yang sedang disiksa olehnya, wanita-wanita yang menangisi nasibnya, padahal belum tentu mereka bersalah..._

_"Ahaha... haha..." Indonesia tertawa kecil. Sebuah tawa monoton tanpa humor. Dia terus saja tertawa, dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di tangannya yang berlumuran darah._

_Bunuh...  
_

* * *

JENG JENG! Ending abal –digampar readers, diarak keliling kampung- sumpah saya ga ngerti ending-nya mau gimana =3= gaah, watashi wa honto ni baka desu ne… -headbang ke dinding terdekat-

Oke, explanations time~

Pertama, harusnya namanya bukan Gerakan **30 September, **tapi **1 Oktober. **Kenapa? Karena perwira-perwiranya dibunuh setelah jam 1 malam, otomatis bukan tanggal 30 September lagi tapi 1 Oktober.

Dua, kenapa Indonesia tiba-tiba berubah psycho? Setelah gerakan 1 Oktober itu, didorong rasa amarah rakyat berkat rumor yang mengatakan bahwa perwira-perwira itu disiksa dulu sebelum dibunuh oleh Gerwani, akhirnya terjadi pembunuhan massal di seluruh Indonesia, anggota PKI ataupun bukan. Diperkirakan yang terbunuh kurang lebih 300.000 orang, dan itu pun belum tentu anggota PKI/Gerwani. Para terdakwa disiksa dulu sebelum mereka akhirnya dibunuh. Saya juga dapet cerita dari guru Sejarah saya: di Denpasar, wanita yang diduga anggota Gerwani, kakinya diikatkan ke mobil dan diseret keliling kota, _and mind you_, jalan Denpasar jaman baheula kan enggak mulus kayak sekarang, tapi berbatu-batu kayak gitu. Mobil baru berhenti kalau orang itu sudah tewas.

Sadis? Begitulah Negara kita.

Ketiga, kenapa ceritanya butut? Saya buru-buru nulisnya (oke, itu bukan alasan). Nanti saya ganti kalo pikiran saya udah bebas dari rumus logaritma dan vektor, kay?

Credits to guru Sejarah dan temen sebangku saya yang udah ngasih ide bikin fic ini. Uwoooh~ sekarang ngapalin buat UTS.


End file.
